JUST LOVE HANYA CINTA
by pochi90
Summary: Jangan merasa rendah diri... kau juga berhak untuk bahagia... karena yang kau butuhkan, hanya cinta... silahkan mampir ke wattpad untuk update lebih awal, @riren15 jangan lupa riview!
1. chapter 1

HANYA CINTA

SASUNARU

By : Pochi'90

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : BL/ Don't like, Don't read. Please Review, and happy reading.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Bunga sakurayang berwarna pink menjadi pemandangan utama sepanjang jalan lewat jendela bus. Langit biru, matahari bersinar hangat, orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang, dan bus penuh dengan penumpang berwarna putih melaju dengan mulus di jalan.

Naruto bersandar pada jendela dengan sisi kanan wajahnya. Tak ada sama sekali tampak semangat di matanya.

"Dunia ini begitu luas, banyak hal-hal yang bisa saja terjadi. Kau tidak bisa memilih takdirmu sendiri. Setelah dewasa kau akan jadi apa, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Mangkannya selagi masih muda kau harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan. Entah itu belajar atau bersosialisasi. Menjalin pertemanan sebanyak mungkin dan mencari pengalaman. Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal berguna lainnya."

Entah kenapa, di otaknya terlintas tiba-tiba perkataan kakeknya tempo hari.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus sekolah?

Pertanyaan seperti itu menjadi hal yang paling sering orang lain tanyakan.

Ikut ujian masuk Universitas, menjadi mahasiswa, mencari pacar, lalu lulus, bekerja, menikah, memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sungguh naif sekali.

Memangnya ini dunia dongeng?

Hidup bahagia selamanya?

"Menggelikan." Dengusnya.

Naruto merendahkan orang lain yang mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Naruto adalah orang yang realistis. Membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu malah membuat merinding.

Murid-murid baru yang bersemangat membuat kegaduhan dalan bus dengan semangat riang mereka. Naruto memejamkan matanya, wajahnya merengut dengan alis menukik tajam. Mulutnya menggumam, mencemoh semangat orang lain.

Tanpa di duga tiba-tiba seorang bocah lelaki dengan bungkus kripik di tangannya naik dan membuat kegaduhan kecil karena tubuhnya sebelum menemukan kursi kosong di samping Naruto.

Anak laki-laki tambun di sebelah mengelap tangan pada seragam miliknya. Bahkan ketika Naruto ingin mengabaikannya, anak itu terus menerus menepuk bahunya tanpa henti.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, dia merasa terganggu dan menolehkan kepalanya hanya mendapati wajah konyol yang tak asing baginya.

"Pagi, Naruto." Sapa anak itu, kemudian terkekeh merasa tidak bersalah.

Naruto mendecik lidah, dan memalingkan wajah.

"Selamat pagi." Tidak menyerah, anak itu menepuk bahu Naruto sekali lagi.

"Jauhkan tangan berminyakmu dari bajuku." Bukannya menyapa balik temannya. Naruto malah menggunakan nada ketus saat berbicara.

Chouji nama anak lelaki tambun itu mengerutkan bibir,

"Apa kau selalu punya mood yang buruk di pagi hari?" Cibirnya.

"Bukannya aku memang selalu seperti ini."

Chouji memutar bola matanya. "Benar! Kau dan tabiat burukmu, sangat menjengkelkan."

"Sudah tahu aku menjengkelkan, lalu kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku."

Chouji menghela nafas, dia mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto, dan kembali memakan kripik. Sambil mengunyah ia berkata,

"Aku sangat gugup. Tahun ini kita menjadi senior untuk kelas 1. Kelas dua di Konoha, aku dengar dari senior kita sebelumnya sungguh tidak mudah. Para guru, menakut-nakuti mereka dengan ujian masuk Universitas. Bagaimana mungkin anak kelas dua, sudah di suruh untuk memilih Universitas. Bukankah itu semua baru berlangsung ketika kita di kelas 3?"

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan ini sejak awal, ketika kau memilih masuk ke Konoha. Sekolah itu memiliki standar yang tinggi, dan mereka tidak banyak mau menerima murid biasa-biasa saja. Mereka melakukan seleksi dengan ketat. Bukannya guru di SMP sudah memberitahumu tentang ini. Jika kau tetap mengeluh, sebaiknya dulu berikan saja keberuntunganmu pada murid yang lain."

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku masuk Konoha karena sebuah keberuntungan?"

"Dengar ini sobat. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa masuk ke konoha. Bagaimanapun semua temanku masuk ke sana. Aku belajar sampai mau mati rasanya. Ikut bimbingan belajar dan meriview pelajaran hingga larut. Tidurku terganggu bahkan berat badanku berkurang setiap harinya."

"Lalu gumpalan lemak itu kembali."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Chouji tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagi pula kalau sampai Chouji mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan, mungkin sekarang dia sudah di lempar ke luar bus.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, bus melaju perlahan kemudian berhenti. Naruto dan Chouji mengikuti kerumunan orang lalu turun dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

Natuto yang selalu bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli, seperti menulikan telinganya saat Chouji tak berhenti mengoceh sepanjang jalan.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke tempat Kiba."

"Kakaknya sedang bekerja seperti biasa, dan Kiba sedang melatih anjing-anjing miliknya. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatianku. Kau tahu, ada gadis cantik dengan anjing yang mahal datang untuk memeriksakan anjingnya. Suaranya begitu lembut saat berbicara." Chouji menjeda sebentar. Ia melirik temannya, "Aku dan Kiba berencana mengenalkannya padamu." Chouji memberitahu dengan hati-hati.

Naruto berhenti melangkah ia menolehkan badannya pada Chouji. "Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Urusi saja urusan kalian sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Tapi Chouji tidak menyerah ia, menyusul langkah Naruto untuk membujuknya. "Ayolah. Tidak ada yag salah dengan hanya berkenalan. Kau yang selalu diam dirumah. Di ajak mainpun kau tidak mau. Setidaknya kau harus mencari pacar, agar hidupmu tidak suram."

"Hidupku suram juga bukan urusanmu."

"Apa sungguh tidak mau?"

"Enggak."

"Dia cantik."

"Enggak."

"Suaranya juga lembut."

"Suara hantu jauh lebih lembut."

"Sepertinya dia juga dari keluarga baik-baik."

Kenapa terdengar kau seperti ingin mencarikan istri, bukanya pacar.

"Yakin?"

"Chouji jika kau bersikeras dengan ini, sebaiknya jangan bicara padaku selamanya."

"Iya, iya aku akan mengatakan pada Kiba tentang ini." Chouji akhirnya menyerah. Memaksa Naruto untuk bergaul sama halnya memaksa batu untuk berjalan.

Semua siswa sedang berkumpul di depan papan informasi. Di sana tertulis sederet nama juga angka.

Pengumuman peringkat teratas sudah keluar. Naruto datang dan ikut bergabung di antara kerumuman siswa. Dia juga penasaran bagaimana hasil miliknya. Walau ia yakin bahkan 100 besarpun ia tidak akan masuk.

"Wah, Uchiha benar-benar sesuatu." Kata gadis A berbisik dengan temannya.

"Kali ini pun dia menjadi pencetak nilai tertinggi." Balas gadis B pada gadis A.

Naruto ikut melihat nama di daftar teratas. Itu nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Tahun ini pun dia menjadi pencetak nilai terbaik." Naruto seperti mengenal suara ini.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan Kiba di belakangnya.

Sejak kapan dia di belakangku?

"Ku dengar, Sasuke ikut seleksi ke Universitas Konoha." Kata Kiba.

"Bahkan dengan kemampuannya, kenapa dia memilih Konoha? Bukankah Universitas Tokyo jauh lebih bagus untuk otaknya." Lanjut Kiba.

Universitas Tokyo atau Konoha jika dia punya otak bagus, kemanapun juga pasti bisa.

Karena Naruto yang mendadak diam, Kiba menjulurkan kepalanya melihat keadaan temannya. Lalu dia menepuk bahu Naruto, meminta perhatiannya.

"Jadi, di mana kelasmu?" Tanya Kiba mengganti topik.

Naruto termenung mengingat di mana kelasnya berada. "Kalau tidak salah, aku di kelas 2-3. Bagaimana denganmu dan Chouji?"

Kiba mendesah. Tahun ini dia dan Naruto berbeda kelas. Sedangkan ia dan Chouji, "Kami satu kelas, di kelas 2-5"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas dulu." Kata Naruto, berbalik arah.

"Sampai ketemu jam makan siang, aku dan Kiba menunggumu di kantin sekolah!" Tapi Naruto bahkan tidak menoleh atau melambaikan tangan. Dia pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto itu, kapan dia bisa kembali seperti dulu?" Kata Kiba medesah.

Chouji meletakkan tangannya di bahu sahabatnya, "Tenang, dia tidak akan selamanya seperti itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah sebuah cinta."

Kiba sontak menoleh pada sahabatnya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Chouji berkata seperti. Tapi kemudian Kiba menilik dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki pada Chouji. Lalu secara tiba-tiba ia merampas kantong kripik yang di pegang oleh Chouji.

"Yang butuh cinta itu bukan Naruto, tapi kau!"

Choji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Kenapa denganku?"

"Kau butuh cinta, untuk menghilangkan lemakmu."

"Sialan kau! Lemak dan cinta, memang apa hubungannya?!"

"Setidaknya, dengan cinta lemak di perutmu bisa di kurangi sedikit!" Kiba melemparkan bungkus kripik pada pemiliknya kembali.

"Ibuku setiap hari memasak untukku, juga bisa di sebut cinta. Lemak ini juga karena cinta ibuku."

"Cinta, pantatmu!"

"Kau, kau menghina cinta ibuku!!"

"Terserah!"

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, para murid ajaran baru berbondong-bondong masuk ke aula sekolah. Mereka di berikan pengarahan dan pengenalan mengenai sistem sekolah dan lainnya. Acara paling utama adalah penyambutan oleh kepala sekolah dan penghargaan untuk murid berprestasi. Sedangkan untuk para tingkat 2 dan tiga mereka juga di berikan pengarahan di dalam kelas. Wali kelas terpilih berbasa-basi kepada siswanya. Selanjutnya adalah membagi bangku. Masing-masing murid memilih secara acak nomor yang ada di tangan wali kelas mereka. Ada yang gembira karena bisa berdekatan dengan teman mereka atau orang yang mereka sukai. Ada juga yang merengut kecewa dan tidak suka dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto dia bersikap biasa saja. Untungnya nomor yang ia pilih tidak terlalu mngecewakan. Posisinya ada di urutan ke tiga dari belakang dan dekat dengan jendela.

Tidak buruk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, nikmati waktu kalian. Tunggu sampai guru datang." Wali kelas pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Para siswa berhamburan ke kelompok masing-masing. Para wanita mulai bergosip, dan para lelaki melakukan kegiatan konyol.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Dia lebih memilih untuk diam, Naruto tidak suka terlalu menonjol. Saat duduk di kelas satupun ia nyaris tidak punya teman. Bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja itu merepotkan. Mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain itu susah. Apalagi, orang baru.

Naruto anak yang kurang bergaul, dia juga tidak punya topik bagus untuk mengobrol dengan orang lain. Naruto tak ingin repot menanggapi setiap cerita dari orang lain. Kalau menurutnya itu lucu, dia akan tertawa. Tapi kalaupun tidak, dia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan wajah yang biasa.

Ini yang menyebabkan orang lain menganggap Naruto aneh dan sulit di dekati.

Seluruh gadis di kelas mulai merubah topik, dari sejumlah kelompok menjadi satu kesatuan grup bergosip mereka sedang membicarakan satu orang.

Keseruan menggosip para gadis-gadis mereda, setelah seorang guru datang dan memulai perkenalannya. Awalnya guru itu mulai mengabsen satu persatu nama para siswa dan melanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang Naruto tidak ingat tentang apa itu.

Dia hanya mendengarkan di barisan belakang dengan bosan, tapi dari tempat duduknya ia tidak sengaja mendengar para gadis masih membicarakan nama yang terus-menerus di sebutkan berulang kali dalam perbincangan.

Saat mendengarnya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan otak para gadis-gadis. Naruto bukan orang yang ingin tahu dan mau tahu urusan orang lain.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjadi topik hangat dalam lingkungan sekolah. Kemanapun ia melangkan selalu nama Uchiha itu yang di sebutkan bahkan sejak ia duduk di tingkat satu.

Setahu Naruto, Sasuke adalah pria dingin yang sulit didekati.

Pria dingin seperti itu, apa bagusnya?

Tapi bahkan dengan sikapnya yang minus, para gadis tidak pernah menyerah. Mau di tolak berapa kalipun, akan tetap mencoba.

Cerita dari guru di depan semakin lama semakin bosan. Dengan satu tangan Naruto menyangga kepalanya dan tangan lainnya memegangi pensil.

Dia sedang memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri. Setelah ayah dan ibunya bercerai lalu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kakek yang bahkan bukan kakeknya sendiri. Dia tidak ingat kapan ia merasa bahagia, semuanya terasa hampa. Naruto pikir jalan hidupnya akan kosong. Bahkan memikirkan soal kehidupan percintaan menjadi hal yang mustahil untuknya.

Saat istirahat tiba, Naruto menyeret tubuhnya ke arah kantin. Disana dua temannya sudah menunggu.

"Yo!" Sapa Kiba melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja, tapi baru saja akan duduk melihat bagaimana meja sudah penuh dengan makanan entah kenapa dia merasa kenyang. Naruto memutar bola matanya ke langit-langit, "Ini tidak masuk akal." Gumamnya, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua temannya.

"Tidak masuk akal? Apanya yang tidak masuk akal?" Tanya Chouji dengan wajah penasaran.

Naruto baru saja ingin menjawab, tapi Kiba sudah menyela, "Makananmu ini yang tidak masuk akal."

Chouji tidak suka mendengarnya, dia melotot pada Kiba dan Naruto.

Chouji dan kegemaran makannya adalah bencana. Tiga bungkus roti berbagai rasa, satu set bento dengan lauk katsu, susu, jus dan air mineral juga berbagai jajanan lainnya. Mari coba berhitung berapa kali Kiba dan Naruto memperingatkannya tentang kebiasaan ini. Sudah jengah rasanya, mereka mencoba.

Karena Chouji adalah Chouji.

Membiarkan Chouji dan makanannya, Kiba menarik lengan Naruto berdiri. Dia mengajaknya untuk mengantri memesan makanan.

Itu adalah satu set nasi kari dan susu juga roti.

Sambil menunggu pesanan Kiba mulai bicara,

"Hari minggu, ayo pergi menonton bersama."

"Enggak."

"Ayolah, hari minggupun kau hanya bersarang di kamar, duduk di sofa membaca dan menonton tv. Kau tidak tahu, kalau kakekmu selalu mengeluh ini setiap kali bertemu dengan ku di jalan."

"Enggak peduli."

Kiba berdecak, "Kau itu. Apa kau tidak punya ambisi sedikitpun."

"Ambisiku hanya ingin masuk universitas Konoha."

"Yang lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar?"

"Tidak."

"Aku kenalkan satu."

"Enggak."

"Setidaknya kalu punya pacar bisa di ajak main keluar, kalau sedang bosan."

"Junior tingkat satu, apa tidak ada yang di suka?"

"Tidak."

"Senior?"

"Tidak ada."

"Teman sekelas?"

"Tidak minat."

"Ah! Atau anak tetangga sebelah rumahmu. Bukankah dia suka denganmu."

"..." Naruto melirik sengit. Tapi Kiba masih belum menyerah.

"Atau kalau mau, aku kenalkan kau satu."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Ambil itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Apa kau tidak butuh pacar?"

"Butuh, tapi nanti."

Kiba menaikkan satu alis, "Nanti? Tapi, nanti itu kapan."

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan berkata dengan santai, "Ya, pokoknya nanti." Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Kiba di belakang.

"Hei--"

"Jika kau dan Chouji masih membahas ini. Aku akan mengirim kalian ke neraka!"

Akhirnya ketiga sahabat karib itu mendapatkan makanan mereka masing-masing. Namun di tengah acara makan mereka, sayup-sayup terdengar para gadis masih membicaran pria yang selalu di sebut namanya.

"Setiap sudut, koridor bahkan toilet nama Sasuke selalu menggema." Kata Kiba tiba-tiba. "Para gadis seperti mendapat diskon harga ketika berpapasan dengannya. Mereka menjadi heboh untuk bisa melihatnya. Bocah sialan itu. Para gadis terlalu antusias, sampai-sampai mereka mungkin saja bisa saling menyerang satu sama lain."

"Tidak usah di perdulikan." Timpal Naruto. "Para gadis itu tidak akan takut mati, mereka hanya takut tidak punya pria."

Mendengar itu, Chouji terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya menatap Naruto.

Anak ini sejak ayah dan ibunya bercerai lalu menikah lagi, Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah.

Dia menjadi acuh tak acuh dengan sekitar. Bahkan dengan kakeknya, dan dua temannya, dia hanya akan berbicara beberapa kata. Dengan orang lain dia jarang bicara.

Meskipun dulu Naruto adalah anak yang nakal, tapi dia adalah anak yang penuh energi, tidak bisa diam dan selalu tersenyum. Sekarang, ketika orang lain ingin berbuat baik Naruto akan acuh. Membuat beberapa orang menganggapnya buruk bahkan ketika ia berbuat baik.

"Apa rencanamu di masa depan." Naruto mengehentikan makannya. Tangan yang memegang sumpit menggantung, dia menatap Kiba mengerutkan alis.

"Katakanlah kau sudah masuk ke Universitas Konoha. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kiba.

Chouji yang sedang makan juga menghentikan makannya. Dia juga merasa penasaran. Ingin tahu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto tampak berfikir sejenanak, kemudian menatap ke dua temannya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku memang tidak punya rencana apapun. Mungkin setelah lulus dari Universitas aku akan langsung menikah. Kakek bilang dia akan menjodohkanku dengan cucu dari temannya."

"Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Chouji.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto menggelangkan kepala.

Kiba menegakkan duduknya, "Baiklah, terserah denganmu. Asalkan melihat temanku bahagia, akupun akan turut bahagia. Sekarang mari pikirkan bagaimana caramu masuk ke Universitas Konoha, dengan nilaimu yang di bawah rata-rata. Kau tidak mungkin menyuap seseorang petinggi di sana, kan? Belajar saja juga tidak cukup. Kau harus menemukan tutor untuk membantumu. Apa kau sudah pikirkan ini?"

Naruto menggeleng, ingin rasanya Kiba melempar temannya ini ke luar angkasa.

Kiba menghela nafas berat, "Coba pikirkan alternatif lain. Setidaknya kau tidak akan terlalu kecewa jika kau gagal ke Konoha."

Dan Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kiba kembali pada makanannya, sebelum ia merasakan ada satu ke anehan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati wajah Chouji yang menatap Kiba dengan wajah yang sulit di pahami.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kiba memalingkan wajah Chouji ke arah lain.

"Kiba, aku tidak menyangka kau teman yang baik! Apa kau memikirkan Naruto setiap hari?" Tujuk Chouji pada Naruto dengan dagunya.

Kiba mengerutkan alis, "Aku tidak memikirkan Naruto. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Itu juga bisa di sebut, kalau kau memikirkan Naruto." Lalu Chouji tertawa, dan hasilnya ia di lempar sumpit oleh Naruto juga mulutnya di sumpal sepotong roti oleh Kiba.

Chouji meludahkan rotinya, wajahya merengut tak senang. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai jahil, "Apa kau juga suka memikirkanku?" Dia menoel pinggang Kiba, dan memainkan alis.

Kiba memejamkan mata, menarik napas lalu dia melotot pada Chouji. Mereka melakukan gulat kecil di tempat. Kiba meraih kepala Chouji dan membawanya di antara ketiak.

Chouji meronta, tapi Kiba tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

Sedangkan Naruto dia hanya melihat kedua temannya dalam diam, sambil menikmati makan siangnya tanpa mau repot memisahkan mereka.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**HANYA CINTA**

SASUNARU

By : Pochi'90

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : BL/ Don't like, Don't read. Please Review, and happy reading.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan Naruto menjadi murid kelas 2. Sekarang banyak hal yang harus ia kejar. Semakin hari, rumus matematika semakin sulit di pecahkan.

Hari ini setelah makan siang, Naruto pergi menemui wali kelasnya. Ia ingin berdiskusi masalah nilai.

Wali kelasnya tentu senang, beliau juga memberikan sedikit motivasi untuknya. Naruto memang bukan murid yang menonjol, tapi dia juga bukan murid yang bisa di katakan bodoh. Nilainya memang naik dan turun. Tapi konsisten.

Wali kelasnya menyarankan Naruto agar lebih meningkatkan konsentrasi dalam belajar. Jangan hanya belajar untuk salah satu mata pelajaran yang di sukai. Wali kelasnya juga memberikan alternatif Universitas yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan Konoha. Naruto bersyukur karena di berikan wali kelas yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti wali kelasnya yang dulu. Mereka suka meremehkan Naruto.

Setelah sesi konsultasi bersama wali kelasnya, Naruto berpamitan. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah kelas, lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Tapi ketika akan di perjalanan menuju kelas, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sasuke.

Di tangga, Sasuke duduk dengan wajah yang tenang sementara seorang gadis yang Naruto tahu cukup populer berdiri di depannya.

Naruto bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku menyukaimu." Gadis itu mengaku dengan terus terang.

Setelah mengatakannya, ada keheningan. Sasuke melihat gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Cukup lama diam, tapi kata-kata Sasuke sungguh jahat.

"Aku tidak suka gadis yang biasa. Kau jelek, bentuk tubuhmu buruk. Memakai make up terlalu tebal, parfummu terlalu menyengat. Jadi...enyah kau dari hadapanku."

Gadis itu wajahnya menjadi merah setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia juga lari terburu-terburu dengan wajah antara kesal, malu, marah, kecewa semuanya melebur menjadi satu.

Ketika Naruto ingin keluar, gadis lain muncul dan berdiri di depan Sasuke

 _Sungguhan?_

Bahkan gadis pertama masih lebih baik. Di lihat bagaimanapun, gadis kedua itu banyak sekali kurangnya di bandingkan lebihnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Mungkin hanya ini kelebihan yang bisa di lihat. Dia terlalu percaya diri, sangat tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya.

"Apa di rumahmu kau tidak punya kaca? Kau tidak sadar kalau kau terlalu biasa? Aku tidak menyukai gadis jelek sepertimu."

Dan gadis itu dengan nada memohon dia melanjutkan, "Aku bisa berubah! Aku bisa berdandan, aku bisa--"

"Aku bukan pecinta barang palsu."

Gadis itu lalu terdiam, tapi masih belum mau menyerah. Lagi, dan lagi. Tapi kata-kata Sasuke semakin lama semakin tidak masuk akal.

Jadi gadis itu pergi dengan kondisi yang sama dengan gadis pertama.

Pria jahat itu, sepertinya mudah sekali menginjak-injak perasaan orang lain. Tapi bagaimanapun juga pria ini populer kemanapun ia pergi. Lihat saja, dua atau tiga minggu lagi gadis-gadis itu pasti akan datang dan memohon lagi padanya.

 _Menyedihkan! Apa yang gadis-gadis itu coba pikirkan?_

 _Sudah tahu hasilnya akan berakhir penolakan, tapi masih saja tidak mau menyerah. Pria tampan di sekolah bukan cuma dia saja, kan?_

 _Seperti barang edisi terbatas, mereka berebut untuk mendapatkannya. Kenyataannya adalah Sasuke hanyalah pria jahat yang sulit di mengerti._

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau juga ingin menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menuju ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada. Tapi Sasuke yang duduk di tangga sebenarnya sangat mengganggu. Naruto ingin mengabaikannya, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan pria jahat itu. Tapi tidak bisa!

Lalu Naruto berbalik, berdiri di depan Sasuke, dengan pedas dia menjawab, "Yang terpikir olehku saat ini adalah bertanya padamu kapan dan bagaimana kau akan mati."

Tapi Sasuke tidak marah, dia malah meladeni Naruto. "Mungkin sekitar 50 tahun."

"Dasar gila!"

"Kau bertanya, maka ku jawab."

"Kau mau hidup selamanyapun aku tidak peduli! Di dunia ini, tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan betapa jahatnya kau."

"Tukang intip tidak punya hak mengatakan itu padaku."

"Mengintip? Siapa? Aku? Untuk apa?"

Naruto mengatakannya karena ia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Dia benar, mangkannya dia bertanya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin karena aku tampan?"

 _Kotoran!_

Rasanya ingin sekali melepas dan melemparkan sepatu padanya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tidak merasa malu saat bicara.

"Dasar sialan brengsek!" Ini membuat Naruto kesal dan menggertakkan gigi

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Melewati Naruto begitu saja.

(Kelas Naruto dan Sasuke bersebelahan)

Naruto melototi punggung Sasuke terus sampai dia menghilang di belokan. Kemudian dia membuang napasnya, di kemudian hari ingatkan Naruto agar jangan lagi berurusan dengan pria itu!

 _Dasar menyebalkan!_

Hari minggu datang begitu cepat. Pagi buta sekali kakeknya pergi memancing bersama temannya. Pukul 10 Naruto baru saja bangun. Sebelum pergi kakeknya sempat berpamitan. Naruto yang masih mengantuk hanya bergumam dalam tidur. Dia tadi sempat bangun, tapi tidur lagi sampai sekarang.

Naruto turun ke bawah untuk sarapannya yang terlambat. Setelah itu dia mandi, dan tergeletak lagi di kasur. Ini sudah siang, tapi tanda kakeknya akan pulang belum terlihat. Karena di tinggal sendiri, tingkat kebosanannya naik ke level 9. Biasanya tidak seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa mood Naruto menjadi jelek.

Jadi dengan malas dia mulai mengirim pesan pada Kiba.

 ** _Naruto : Kakekku kabur dari rumah! Aku sedang sendirian! Cepat kemari! Kalau tidak, aku takut di culik!_**

Tidak lama kemudian, balasan dari Kiba muncul.

 ** _Kiba : Dasar brengsek! Orang sialan mana yang mau menculik bocah tidak berguna sepertimu! Tapi, tunggu, aku akan segera ke sana!_**

30 menit kemudian Kiba datang tidak sendiri, ada Chouji juga bersamanya.

"Naruto! Kami datang!" Seru Chouji saat dia masuk sambil melepas sepatunya. Dari arah belakang Kiba menyusul, juga melepas sepatunya.

"Kemana kakekmu kali ini? Pergi ke luar angkasa atau pergi ke alam baka?" Sotak saja Chouji yang berdiri di belakang, langsung memukul kepala Kiba. Bagaimana mulut sialan itu mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan mudah?

"Aduh!" Kiba meringis.

"Rasakan! Itu untuk mulut sialanmu. Kalau sampai kakek dengar, habis kau!"

Kiba akan membalas tapi Chouji lebih dulu kabur masuk ke dalam rumah. Anak tambun itu langsung melemparkan diri ke sofa, mengambil remot tv di meja sambil memakan camilan yang ia bawa. Dia sudah berlagak seperti di rumah sendiri.

Kemudian Kiba menyusul masuk, sebelum duduk dia membalas memukul kepala Chouji.

"Apa?" Kata Kiba melotot pada Chouji.

Lalu Chouji dia tidak membalas, hanya mulutnya mencibir pada temannya.

"Naruto kau beneran di culik? Kami sudah datang, nih!" Teriak Kiba, karena tak kunjung melihat sang pemilik rumah.

Naruto menyahut, tapi suaranya terdengar jauh. Ternyata bocah pirang itu sedang ada di kebun belakang.

Suara pintu geser terdengar terbuka, Naruto masuk langsung menuju dapur mengambil air minum di lemari es.

Naruto tidak perlu repot menyajikan makanan ataupun minum. Kedua temannya sudah biasa keluar masuk seenaknya di rumah kakeknya. Mereka berteman sejak menggunakan popok.

Dari arah dapur Naruto bisa melihat apa yang kedua temannya lakukan. Chouji yang terbaring di sofa dengan makanan ringan sedang menonton acara tv favoritnya. Dia terbahak keras saat peserta acara melakukan hal konyol. Sedangkan Kiba sibuk dengan tablet miliknya. Dia membawanya dari rumah. Bocah itu akhir-akhir ini katanya tertarik dengan suatu film.

Naruto menutup pintu lemari es dengan lututnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke ruangan tv dan duduk di samping Kiba.

Karena tertarik Naruto bertanya, "Lihat apa?"

"Film." Jawab Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto mencoba mengintip, dia duduk mendekat pada Kiba.

 _ **Beneran deh!** Genrenya sama sekali enggak cocok sama karakter Kiba!_

Ada apa dengan ' ** _meloromansa?_** '

Naruto tidak mengerti, sejak kapan temannya menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

 _Dia kesurupan setan dimana, sih?_

Chouji yang terbaring di sofa, meraih bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa camilan di lantai. Dia meraih satu secara acak, lalu nelemparkannya pada Naruto.

Sambil makan, Chouji bertanya, "Kau tahu. Akhir-akhir ini pacar Kiba mulai ngasih sedikit perhatian dengannya. Menurutmu ini akhirnya akan gimana?"

Naruto melihat pada Kiba seraya memikirkan satu hal. "Ini enggak akan bagus." Katanya mencoba meramal.

Kiba mengerutkan alis, melihat Naruto dan bertanya "Memang apanya yang nggak bagus?"

"Bukan kuat-kuatan karena mau putuskan, kan?" Akibatnya Chouji langsung di lempar bantal sofa. Dan itu tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Dasar brengsek. Putus pantatmu! Aku malahan ragu, pacarku suka pria lain. Aku beritahu kalian, gadis cantik kebanyakan bisa di percaya."

"Aku rasa pacarmu enggak sama, deh!" Balas Chouji.

"Pacarmu itu memiliki standar terlalu tinggi. Gadis yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi hatinya, enggak cocok di banggain. Lihat sekilas aja gadis kayak pacarmu itu cuma suka manfaatin orang. Kiba, kalau bisa ku bilang kau itu terlalu di sesatkan sama dia." Ujar Naruto menasehati.

Kiba berdecak lidah, "Jangan bicara buruk tentang pacarku. Orang sepertiku bisa menemukan pacar cantik, itu seperti keberuntungan. Sebagai teman bukannya senang, malah di doain putus."

"Terserah deh. Tapi nanti kalau beneran putus, jangan datang lalu nangis padaku dan Chouji, ya!"

"Enggak akan!"

"Yo. Sentimental sekali." Sahut Chouji menciibir.

Kiba akhirnya selesai menonton film di tabletnya. Lalu ia bangun dari sofa langsung menuju dapur. Ada beberapa kaleng jus di dalam lemari es. Jadi Kiba mengambil tiga kaleng jus, dan satu botol air mineral.

"Kalian tahu, apa yang membuat geram para senior di klub ku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa itu?" Sahut Chouji, sambil menerima kaleng jus dari Kiba.

"Sasuke!"

Chouji menelengkan kepala, dan bertanya, "Ada apa lagi dengannya?"

Kiba membuka kaleng jus dan meminumnya sampai habis, "Para senior mengeluh, karena rata-rata gadis incaran mereka lebih tertarik pada Sasuke."

Chouji dan Naruto saling menatap. Apa bagusnya berbicara masalah ini sekarang?

"Lalu?" Tanya Chouji, menaikkan satu alis.

"Brengsek! Si Uchiha itu, kenapa dia punya banyak sekali kelebihan di banding aku. Tampan, pintar, kaya! Beneran! Ini membuatku marah dengannya."

Kiba sedikit meninggikan suara, dia meletakkan kaleng jus di meja dengan hentakan keras.

"Kalau itu jadi standar kemarahanmu, itu terlalu berlebihan." Kiba memandang sengit ke arah Naruto.

Lalu Kiba tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya duduk sambil menggerutu.

"Kamu beneran cinta mati sama pacarmu itu." Ujar Chouji tiba-tiba seraya berbisik.

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Enggak, nggak bilang apa-apa."

"Nggak bilang apa-apa, gimana? Kamu ngomongin aneh tentang pacarku, kan?"

"Apa? Kalau iya kamu mau apa?"

"Kau--! Kau ingin bertengkar denganku. Sini, ayo maju."

Chouji dan Kiba sudah berdiri, mereka sudah mulai bersiap untuk bergulat.

Tapi Naruto mengehentikan Chouji dan Kiba, ia memukul belakang kepala mereka.

Naruto juga mengancam akan mengusir keduanya jika masih saja tetap bertengkar.

Chouji dan Kiba mereka memang begitu. Sebentar bertengkar, sebentar baikan.

Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik, Chouji dan Kiba memilih bermain playstation milik Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia memilih berbaring sambil membaca manga. Sesekali juga dia akan melempar, memukul, juga menendang Chouji dan Kiba jika keduanya terlalu heboh.

Pukul 5 sore Chouji dan Kiba memutuskan untuk pulang. Tepat saat itu mereka berdua bertemu kakek Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari acara memancingnya di halaman. Kemudian dengan kompak Chouji dan Kiba menyapa juga berpamitan pada kakek Naruto untuk pulang.

Lalu saat kakek masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menemukan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kakek. Kakek bener pergi memancing, kan?"

Kakek Naruto berkedip, menatap cucunya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Kakek nggak bener-benar pergi ke alam baka, kan?"

Tepat saat itu Naruto mendapat lemparan sandal dari kakeknya.

Karena ikut bimbingan belajar sepulang sekolah, Naruto jadi sedikit lelah.

Matanya juga sering sakit, karena sebelum tidur ia sering meriview pelajarannya. Kadang-kadang sampai ketiduran di meja, lalu paginya mengeluh kalau punggungnya sakit pada kakeknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahat yang cukup. Kalau sampai sakit, siapa coba yang repot nanti?" Kata Kakek, sambil mengusap punggung Naruto.

"Kalau nggak begini, mana bisa Naru masuk ke Konoha." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa berambisi sekali masuk ke sana? Nggak ada jaminan juga kamu bisa lolos. Bukankah semua universitas endingnya juga akan sama saja."

"Enggak akan sama kakek. Setidaknya kalau bukan Universitas Tokyo, harus bisa masuk ke Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau dari SMA yang sama, biaya masuk Universitas bisa dapat potogan setengah harga."

"Kayaknya bukan itu deh maksudnya."

"Pokoknya, Naruto ingin masuk ke sana."

"Terserah. Asal kamu bisa jaga kesehatan. Mau masuk kemanapun asal kamu betah, kakek juga senang lihat nya."

Naruto mengambil tas ransel di sofa, dia berdiri dan memeluk kakeknya sebentar sebelum berangkat. "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Kalau terlalu lama, nanti terlambat."

"Ya. Hati-hati. Pulangnya langsung ke tempat bimbingan belajar, kan?" Kakek Naruto mengantar Naruto, ke depan pintu.

"Iya."

"Pulangnya jangan terlalu malam. Nggak usah mampir ke tempat aneh-aneh. Selesai bimbingan langsung pulang. Kalau nggak dapat bus, langsung telpon ke rumah. Biar nanti kakek suruh orang buat jemput kamu."

"Enggak usah minta orang lain. Nanti ngeropotin. Naruto bisa tunggu, terus naik taksi. Aku berangkat!"

Dan Naruto berlari menuju halte bus. Kakeknya menatap punggung cucunya yang mulai menjauh.

"Kalau saja orang tuamu tahu kamu jadi seperti ini, mereka bakal ngapain kamu? Berambisi itu bagus, tapi kalau sampai jadinya cuma menderita, malah akan sia-sia, kan. Kamu itu...sebenarnya mirip siapa?" Desah Kakek, sambil bermonolog sendiri.

 _"Aku titip anakku padamu. Tolong jaga dia."_

 _"Jagain dia gimana? Terus sampai kapan? Kamu enggak mikir apa? Nanti siapa yang bakalan jaga dia, kalau aku mati?"_

 _"Jangan bicara begitu. Nanti setelah semua proses perceraianku dengan ibu Naruto selesai, aku akan bawa dia kembali."_

Entah kenapa ingatan tentang ayah Naruto melintas begitu saja.

"Tapi, sampai anakmu itu sekarang 17 tahun...kamu nggak datang-datang juga. Jangan salahkan aku nanti, kalau Naruto benci padamu. Minato, kau ayah yang menyebalkan."

Bus berjalan mulus di jalan, hari ini penumpang bus sangat penuh. Saat Naruto naik, sama sekali tidak ada tempat duduk. Jadi dia harus berdiri.

Sambil berpegangan pada kursi penumpang, Naruto membuka note kecil berisi rangkuman yang ia buat sendiri.

Tinggal dua halte lagi, sampai di sekolah.

Satu persatu penumpang naik dan turun secara teratur, tapi Naruto tidak terganggu sama sekali. Dia masih mempertahankan posisinya. Sampai satu penumpang naik, auranya sangat tidak bagus. Beberapa penumpang secara naluri menjauhinya. Mereka tidak mau terlibat sesuatu, atau menyulut keributan dengannya.

Pria itu sangat tinggi, dia memakai hoodie berwarna coklat gelap. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi tudung hoodie-nya.

Karena hanya ada celah di samping Naruto, ia memilih berdiri di samping Narutuo yang kelihatan terlalu fokus dengan note miliknya.

Satu halte lagi sampai di sekolah. Tapi, tiba-tiba bus mengerem mendadak. Naruto yang tidak siap, jatuh kedepan langsung dalam dekapan pria asing yang tidak ia sadari sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Note kecil miliknya jatuh ke lantai bus.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Posisi mereka jika saja di lakukan oleh pria dan wanita, maka orang lain akan memakluminya.

Sedangkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan pria asing itu sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang umum. Jika orang lain yang melihat ini, mereka akan salah paham.

Walaupun terbalut hoodie, dari dekat seperti ini Naruto bisa mencium aroma musim semi dari pria asing itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

Pertama kulit pucat dari lehernya yang mengintip di balik hoodie. Lalu naik sampai di dagu, bibir merah muda, hidung yang mancung, bulu matanya mulai menembus pandangan Naruto.

Dua detik kemudian, Naruto seperti di hempaskan dari langit ke tujuh. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya ke samping.

 _Kotoran! Itu, Uchiha Sasuke!!_

Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak tidak seperti biasanya?

Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikannya, detak jantungnya terlalu cepat.

Lalu...apa yang terjadi?

 ** _Aku tidak tahu, ini sangat MENYEBALKAN!!!_**

 **...**


End file.
